Chuck Versus The White Coat
by Nerd Herder
Summary: A hopeful 'What If' for our favorite Buy More employee and CIA agent. Written with the prompt 'heartbeats' for the Valentines' Day Challenge on the LJ community dont freakout. Fluff.


Sarah's hands fidget as she sits on the cold, uncomfortable bed. She checks her watch for the time and sighs. _Where is he? _

It's been an hour since she's arrived and she'd waited for her turn for a good part of that hour. She hadn't understood why she was so jumpy. She wasn't used to this. She'd always been the cool and collected one. Always had her face blank, devoid of emotion.

Well, at least before this whole assignment. At first, she was surprised to see how a guy like Chuck could make her act exactly the way she wasn't supposed to. He wasn't like the other guys she'd dated. The usual blue eyes, dark hair, smooth moves combo. But after a while on the mission, after getting to know him she didn't really care how he did it. She knew she _had_ to but somehow, she just didn't. A part of her wanted to care and a part of her didn't. Damn, Chuck never ceased to confuse her.

Her thoughts were then interrupted by a tall, red-haired woman in a white coat. Quickly entering the room, the woman greeted Sarah with a smile.

'Good Morning, Ms. Walker.'

'Good Morning.' Sarah let out the best smile she could.

'So, let's get started. Just lie down on the table and it'll be fine. This might get a little cold but don't worry. You'll get used to it.'

Sarah simply nodded at her and silently lowered herself to lie on the bed. She really didn't know what to do. They hadn't expected this to happen so soon. She really wasn't ready for this yet. Not without him beside her.

---

An uncomfortable silence filled the room as Sarah watched the woman prepare the equipment. After a few minutes, the door opened suddenly.

'Hey.' He smiled apologetically, sticking his brown-curl adorned head in.

Surprisingly, Sarah smiled back. 'Hi.'

'Sorry I'm late.' He entered the room, 'I had to pick something up.'

Sarah nodded in response. She frowned when he took a position far from her, at the corner of the room.

Chuck, being Chuck, noticed this and quickly walked to her side. He hesitantly took her hand in his and sighed in relief when she didn't flinch or anything.

Right then, the woman turned to them and politely asked Sarah to lift her shirt.

Chuck's eyes widened noticeably. He seriously wasn't ready for this.

Seeing Chuck's discomfort, Sarah squeezed his hand. _Don't freakout._

She lifted her shirt and took a deep breath. She looked up at Chuck briefly and couldn't help but smile at what she saw. Chuck seemed to be even more nervous than she was; his hands were shaking and his palms were sweating.

'Sarah?' He whispered.

'Yeah, Chuck?'

'I-I'm really sorry I'm late.'

'It's fine.' She replied, 'And Chuck?'

'Yeah?' He let out his groggy half-smile.

'Stop shaking. You're not the one on the table.'

Chuck laughed, nodding quickly.

'Okay, so we're just gonna rub this on your belly here and all you need to do is pay attention.'

They both obeyed immediately and focused on her belly. Sarah yelped softly when the woman put the cold gel-covered _thing_ on her but relaxed after Chuck placed his other hand on her head and gently stroked her hair.

'Don't be frightened by any sudden sounds. It's nothing harmful.' The woman moved the instrument slightly to the left and waited for a second.

And there it was. That hasty, indescribable beat that can make a person's heart get caught in a person's throat.

Sarah smiled widely and looked up at Chuck. He was smiling too. He was smiling big.

'There it is.' The woman said softly with a smile.

Chuck let out a chuckle, 'Is that—

'Our baby's heartbeat?' Sarah said, finishing Chuck's sentence.

The woman laughed, 'Yes, yes. It is.'

Sarah's already huge smile seemed to grow even wider as she looked up at an also widely smiling Chuck once more. Chuck looked down at her and, without breaking his grip on her hand, kissed her on her forehead.

'I think I'll give you two a few moments alone.' The woman said, shuffling out the door.

'I can't believe it.'

'Hm?' She asked calmly.

'I can't believe I'm gonna be a dad.'

Sarah sighed happily, placing her free hand on Chuck's cheek. 'You're gonna be a great one too.'

He kisses her lightly on the lips and slowly lowers her hand from his face. He puts his hand in his jacket pocket, as if looking for something. Sarah raises a brow at his actions.

'Chuck, what are you doing?'

'Wha- uh. Hold on.' He frees his hand from hers and starts patting himself manically. He stops when he brushes his left hand on his back pocket.

'I didn't want you to think I forgot.' He smiled his signature grin, taking out a medium-sized, flat velvet box. Sarah's jaw dropped.

'Happy Valentines' Day.'

Sarah smiled as Chuck opened the box carefully to show her a beautiful, white gold necklace with a heart-shaped pendant.

'Oh my God. Chuck. You didn't have to.'

'I know.' He put the box down and took the necklace, 'But I wanted to.'

He placed the necklace around her and she traced the heart's shape with her fingers.

Chuck placed his finger on her chin and lifted it lightly. 'I love you.'

Sarah smiled, keeping a hand on her belly and rose to kiss Chuck on the lips.

'We love you too.'


End file.
